


A Teacup Of Love

by Taudi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taudi/pseuds/Taudi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the tiniest forms that Kakashi finds his courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teacup Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmorghann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmorghann/gifts).



 

It was a late afternoon. The sun hung low and bright yellow in a cloudless sky. Sunrays shone through the file room's only window crawling along the worn hardwood floor and revealing the dusty corners. Kakashi stood at the end of a bookshelf. He felt a small drop of sweat at his temple and he knew the visible of his cheeks was burning with a furious blush. He'd giving up controlling his heartbeat and it felt like betraying the organ was going to explode out of his chest and leave a bloody mess. All the years of intense training and combat to control every aspect of his body had proven useless in the face of brown eyes and cute smile.

 Kakashi clutched the bouquet of wildflowers tight in both hands and took a deep breath. Although he could hear the small movements of Iruka filing scrolls and feel the soothing hum of his chakra he still took a quick peek to make sure the sensei was still in the room. He'd picked the flowers himself in a small meadow not too far away from the village. It had taken him surprisingly long to collect the right flowers opting for subtle prettiness instead of symbolism. It was a mix of blue, white, pale pink and green, most of it was probably considered weed but Kakashi hoped Iruka would be more touched by the home made look. He had even wrapped the bouquet in a home dyed piece of frail silk paper.

_You can do this._ Kakashi shook his head, no, that sounded weak. _You can do this!!!_   That sounded more confident. He nodded to himself in approval, he could do this. He just had to take a few steps over to the still unsuspecting target, ask a simple question maybe give a small explanation as to the benefits of saying yes and then possibly beg a little if the answer should be no. _On three_ , Kakashi thought. One, two, th…

"Iruka-sensei? Are you in here?"

"Yes, Kotetsu. I'm in the back."

"You wanna grap some food? I could use a break."

"I'd love to."

Iruka hastily gripped the scrolls he hadn't filed yet into his arms, turned around and walked towards Kotetsu who was standing in the doorway waiting for him. They walked out together and closed the door softly behind them none the wiser to the frozen jounin hiding behind a bookshelf with wildflowers clutched in his hands.

Kakashi let out a defeated sigh.

-

Konohamaru could run really fast Kakashi mused from his place on the floor surrounded by a uniform that didn't fit him anymore and scattered flowers. The silk paper hadn't survived the ordeal and it flapped sadly in the gust of wind created by Konohamaru's quick retreat. Kakashi would have run if he had an angry and hung over Hokage after him, too. At the moment he kept to his spot, a bit disoriented and a little confused. There was a weird lack of colour around him yet everything stood out sharper. His skin was tingly and felt stretched, like it had to contain something too big.

"Only you can be a high skilled ninja and still get waylaid by a child." Tsunade mocked as she crouched before Kakashi. Apparently she'd given up the chase of Konohamaru. Kakashi opened his mouth to protest but startled himself when a small yip left his mouth. He looked at Tsunade questioningly. The Hokage reached out her hands and folded them gently around his ribcage.  
 "It seems you understand what I'm saying so we'll take this in my office," she said and let him dangle in her outstretched arms as she walked back down the hall.

"Shizune, collect his things." She barked over her shoulder.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama," Shizune said weakly and bent down to collect the uniform puddled on the floor. Kakashi wanted to tell her to bring the flowers too but, again, only a small yip left him.

"Stop doing that," Tsunade ordered sharply as they entered her office. Shizune was right behind them, her arms full of clothes and weapons and she had to close the door with her elbow.

"Maybe you should put him down, Hokage-sama." Tsunade snorted, "He'll be fine." She shook him slightly and huffed in approval when Kakashi didn't protest. Shizune looked horrified.

"So, brat, it seems you've turned into a dog," she paused. "No, this isn't a dog. It seems you've turned into a fluffy ball of white fur."

"I think the correct term is Teacup Pomeranian."

"Whatever. You look like every girl's wet dream."

 "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried outraged and stopped her process of folding Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi tried to smile though it was quite hard with the new and unused anatomy but he knew it'd worked when the nervous ticks in the corner of Tsunade's left eye got more obvious.

"You are not affected by this at all." It definitely wasn't a question. Kakashi wagged what he deducted to be a little tail. The ticks doubled in force. Tsunade seemed relieved when someone knocked on the door.

"Please let him in, Shizune."

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked with a frown.

"Yes, I'd rather deal with paperwork than this." She said and squeezed Kakashi slightly.

Shizune opened the door and ushered the person in with a hushed command. Of course the person was Iruka. His otherwise green flak vest had become a muted grey just like the red swirl on his shirt. He carried an armful of scrolls and appeared to be in a hurry but the smell of sweet tangerines and peppermint was sharper than usual and Kakashi inhaled deeply.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Hokage-sama but I wanted to hand over these scrolls before I went to lunch. Kotetsu conveniently forgot," here Iruka rolled his eyes, "that they were important for..." He paused his rambling and looked from Tsunade to Shizune and back again. "What happened to Kakashi-sensei?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Konohamaru. And how do you know this is Kakashi?"

Iruka blushed under the sudden scrutiny from the Hokage. "He has a very distinct chakra pattern."

"Of course he does." Tsunade said absently while looking at Iruka with a glint in her eyes. Kakashi started to wonder how long the old crow could keep her arms outstretched. The hold she had on him was getting uncomfortable.

"Hokage-sama, maybe you should put him down." Iruka said and looked worriedly at the fluff of fur squirming in her hands. Tsunade blinked, looked at Kakashi and smirked.

"I have a better idea, Iruka-sensei," she said and threw Kakashi. Iruka was forced to drop the scrolls in his arms to be able to catch Kakashi who flew through the air towards him. Kakashi was more undignified than alarmed by the toss and he thought he managed to strike a good flying pose before landing safely in Iruka's hands.

"It'll only last a few days. The mind hasn't been affected so he can take care of himself, to a point, but he still needs someone to look after him and since you volunteered the job is yours." Tsunade beamed and ignored Iruka's indignant sputtering. "I'm sure the mission room can deal without you for the rest of the day, so, out of my office."

Kakashi didn't really know if he was happy about this. At the moment he didn't mind his predicament but at some point it would hit him how vulnerable he really was and then being dependent on his secret crush wasn't actually as appealing as it sounded. There was also the fear of rejection. What if Iruka didn't want to look after a dog? Look after him?

So Kakashi was a little surprised when he was tucked in close to Iruka's vest. "I will do my best." Iruka said softly and looked down at Kakashi with big brown eyes.

-

The afternoon was starting to turn into evening with the sky turning a pale pink. Kakashi was enjoying his spot zipped up securely in Iruka's flak vest with front paws resting out of the opening. He had a full view of the rooftops ahead of them and the soft breeze felt good against his face, a pink tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Shizune had quickly bundled up Kakashi's things in a canvas bag and handed it to Iruka before she gathered up the scrolls on the floor. Iruka had been wise enough to make a hasty retreat when the Hokage started to complain about the paperwork and perhaps Kakashi's situation was more entertaining after all.

They had swung by the mission room quickly for Iruka to grab his things. With some whispered apologies Iruka had hidden Kakashi in the canvas bag saying he didn't want Kakashi being exposed to crazy shinobis and their grabby hands. As soon as they'd left the building Iruka had taken Kakashi up and out of the bag, tugged him in, mindful of the zipper not catching any fluffy white fur, and swiftly leaped to the rooftops.

Suddenly, Iruka dived and landed silently on a tiny wood back terrace that faced a cramped backyard, which was enclosed by apartment buildings. There were herbs hanging in weathered flower pots on the wall. The air wafted with the smell of rosemary, basil and mint.

"I thought taking the back was best. My neighbours can be too friendly, sometimes." Iruka said and unlocked the door with a jingling from the keys as he had to push the door open rather hard. They entered a narrow kitchen, the only source of natural light coming from the window beside the door making it a bit dark further down. The cabinets were old and worn, the kitchen counter was simple speckled quartz and the cupboards above were all open, giving a little bit of air and showing glass food containers, glasses, plates and other stuff. Compared to Kakashi's own place this space looked lived in.

Iruka put the bags down before he carefully unzipped the flak vest and sat Kakashi down on the floor. His hands were warm and dry and they quickly supported Kakashi when he stumbled from the unfamiliar feeling of four legs.

"Maybe I should take you to the living room." Iruka sounded concerned and when Kakashi looked up there was a frown on his face. Kakashi nudged against the hand still holding him to convey he didn't mind. The other man smiled briefly and picked him off of the floor. He went to the door at the other side of the kitchen, crossed a hallway and entered a cosy living room. There was a low couch to the left with a coffee table in front, a dinner table at one of the windows with un-matching chairs and different types of black wall shelves filling an entire wall and bursting with books, scrolls, knick-knacks and a single carnivorous plant.

Iruka carried Kakashi to the couch, placed him on the coffee table. Kakashi sat down on his but not daring to challenge the new balance of a body he hadn't adjusted to yet. Iruka sat down on the floor in front of him and crossed his legs to be more comfortable. It made them eyelevel and Kakashi had a feeling it was to show him respect even though he, according to Tsunade, was a ball of fluff. Actually, the whole trip to Iruka's apartment had been considerate and respectful.

"We'll have to make some kind of plan, right?"

Kakashi growled friendly in confirmation.

"Okay," Iruka smiled. "No dog food, I presume?" Kakashi growled, not so friendly this time and Iruka laughed beautifully.

"I only got today off so I still have to work at the mission room and the academy. That means you have to be alone for some part of the day but I'll think you'll manage. Just don't chew on my sandals."

There was a mischievous look in Iruka's eyes and a smirk on his lips and Kakashi showed off his teeth in a big grin. He wouldn't make any promises.

Iruka's eyes narrowed. "I'll take you with me to the academy if I see any teeth marks."

Kakashi shrugged his small shoulders, unconcerned.

"Small children, Kakashi-sensei, with sticky fingers. You'll be cuddled to death."

A shiver went through Kakashi's body making his fur stand on end. The thought of being petted and squashed by ankle biters wasn't very appealing.

"So, I'll provide shelter, food, walks and protection from cuddles in exchange for good behaviour and cute entertainment. That's not such a bad deal."  

Kakashi shook his head and reached out his right paw. Iruka looked at it for a few seconds before he grinned and shook it.

-

It took Kakashi a while to figure out how the mechanics of his new body worked. He walked back and forth on the living room floor while Iruka watched on the sideline, ready for a subtle hand when he lost balance.

"Kakashi-sensei, have you even seen yourself yet?" Iruka asked suddenly.

Kakashi stopped mid-stride. No, no he hadn't. He knew he was small since everything around him was ten times bigger. He had white fur because when he looked down he saw two white paws. Everything else was a mystery. He looked back at the Iruka. The chuunin was already halfway up from the floor and he disappeared down the hallway.  

He returned with the framed mirror Kakashi had glanced hanging on the hallway wall. Iruka sat back down and positioned the mirror between his knees while he supported it with his hands. For the first time, since his transformation, Kakashi could take a good look at himself.

Tsunade was right. He was a big white ball of fluffy fur. And he was tiny. Like, he could fit in a big teacup easily. He had a tiny black button nose and tiny ears that almost vanished in white fur. His tiny tail looked like a tiny cotton ball glued to his butt. The only human trait that had followed into his dog form was his eyes. One was a clear blue the other one a damaged red. And he was tiny – so tiny. And absolutely fucking adorable. Iruka was watching him with a worried expression but it soon disappeared when Kakashi started wagging his tail in excitement. He laughed a full belly laugh as Kakashi started strutting around in front of the mirror, chest puffed out proudly and head and tail held high.

-

The next day Iruka woke Kakashi up gently. He was lying on the couch in a large nest of blankets that smelled like Iruka. It had been a long time since he slept so deep and without nightmares and he was a little surprised he hadn't heard Iruka shuffling around the apartment. It would have been even better if he'd had the courage to sneak into Iruka's bedroom but he wanted to respect the chuunin's privacy. What he didn't know was that Iruka had checked in on him at least three times doing the night.

"I'm going to work. There's food in the kitchen and I left the kitchen window open just a little. You should be able to squeeze through."

After Kakashi's strutting around in all his cuteness they'd tested how much he could do by himself. They'd found out he could jump higher and was more agile than what was probably natural for a dog his size. So some part shinobi was still left in him.

"I'm also gonna talk to the Hokage. Ask if she wants to check up on you." Iruka was crouched in front of Kakashi, who squinted at him in agreement. Iruka reached out a hand but stopped short just inches from Kakashi's head. Kakashi sleepily watched his fingers hover in front him for a few seconds. He didn't protest when Iruka hesitantly stroked down his bag. Kakashi closed his eyes and snuffled further down in contentment.

-

A couple of hours later Kakashi woke up again, well rested and ready for some adventure. He jumped down the couch and padded to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't spacious but it had been fully optimized. Kakashi suspected the tiles to be green since they had the same kind of muted green like Iruka's flak vest. The shower was in the corner with a small wooden stool and a glass front. The sink was a modern thing where the water ran down in a glass bowl. There was a dark cabinet beneath and a round bathroom mirror above.

What Kakashi needed was the toilet. Without asking or saying anything Iruka had put together a crude stairs of some old boxes so Kakashi didn't have to be afraid of falling into the water and keep at least a little dignity. Kakashi's already full blown crush was turning into something more. He had been in Iruka's home for under twenty-four hours and the man had been nothing but kind and considerate and funny. And he'd discovered that maybe he shouldn't be so afraid to ask Iruka out on a date. This time he was going to do it. He just had to pee first.

-

What Kakashi really hadn't accounted for in his master plan was how a tiny dog attracted all sorts of crazy people. Somehow his cuteness and fluffiness were a permission to pet him and pick him up without his approval. Ibiki had even tried to stuff him down his inner pocket and kidnap him like some great old perv. Kakashi had promptly bitten through his leather glove with tiny sharp teeth.

He had managed to escape with fur and tail intact and was currently searching for a nice well kept garden. He knew he wasn't able to make it to the meadow in time. It was on the outskirts of the city, while snooping around the Hyuuga clan area that he found the perfect flower. His paws were aching from the rough gravel dirt but he ran over to the flower bush. The other bouquet he'd made hadn't had a meaning beyond being pretty but since he wasn't able to talk the flower had to have a meaning.

He had to stand on his hind legs to be able to reach the perfect flower. He couldn't see the colour, so he figured it had to be the right one, the petals were perfectly symmetrical and he nipped it off below two stems with leaves. With the flower secured in his mouth he quickly turned around and ran back towards Iruka's apartment, hoping he wouldn't be scooped up by anymore crazy people. He still had to do one more thing before Iruka came home.

-

Kakashi waited anxiously by the front door, flower in his mouth and a little piece of paper painstakingly written with a calligraphy brush, under his front paws. It had taken a while, and a lot of strategy, to unscrew the lid on the ink bottle but it was worth it. Kakashi thought the tiny paw print at the end was a nice touch. He heard Iruka long before the keys was in the lock and he perked up, tail wagging. Iruka seemed tired when he walked through the door, setting his bag side and chucking off his sandals. Kakashi yipped through clenched teeth to get his attention.

Iruka looked down in surprise. "Kakashi? What are you," He paused. "What's this?"

He kneeled down and Kakashi took a few steps forward and offered the, what he assumed, red camellia to Iruka.

"You're a flame in my heart... " Iruka murmured and a blush spread across his face, making his scar stark white. He took the flower from Kakashi with a tender smile.

Kakashi swiftly took the paper at one corner in his mouth and dragged it further over to Iruka, who read the crooked and sloppily letters silently and when he looked back at Kakashi there was a wet sheen to his eyes and a happy smile on his lips.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Kakashi."

Kakashi wagged his tail and twirl around himself, delighted with Iruka's sweet laughter. There was nothing better in the world than when Iruka picked him up and kissed him between his tiny fluffy ears.

-

That night Kakashi fell asleep curled into Iruka's chest as slender fingers stroked through his fur and nuzzled his ears and paws. He was looking forward to turn back to his human shape so he could talk with Iruka and hold his hand while walking down the streets. But for now he was content with being able to fit into the palm of Iruka's safe hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't match the prompt perfectly but this piece of fluff is were my mind took me. I really hope my percepient likes it. Teacup Kakashi took over with a passion. And I also got some inspiration from a picture Jofelly made, so I have to give that some credit.
> 
> And thanks to Inge and Vibe for the help and listening to me ramble.
> 
>  
> 
> This is how i imagined Kakashi looks like  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2b/8d/0f/2b8d0fe811c08dc3eb9f03b6668f6522.jpg


End file.
